Behaviour Of A Sinister Nature
by rol-sa
Summary: Chapter13 - RnR plz no flames, rating to be safe. eep! Attempt at pyro humor, didn't work. Remy's secret
1. Infiltration

A/N:   Yay a new story! Erm . . . oh yea I guess I should just say that these characters don't belong to me, BUT ONE DAY THEY WILL!!!! I can dream! I'm going to attempt to make this humorous as well as angsty, if that works fine! If not then *Raspberries*.

She brought her snowboard to an abrupt halt, pulling a file out of the backpack she was wearing. Scanning through the files to prepare herself for what was likely to come next. She double checked the location of the base and then pulled out a compass to check her location.

         She had easily acquired the files several hours earlier from the computer mainframe that was hooked up to cerebro, at the Xavier institute. Each one was full of useful information about the base, and its occupants. They held the exact location and a detail account of how to get there, with the least amount of effort. She had also pulled from the computer, a detailed 'stats and vitals' file on each of the people currently living/working there.

         Flipping through the folders she took one quick look at the security systems, they were on a simple binary system, probably because finding them was so hard. She knew that she could easily override it, if need be. She suspected however that her presence would be quickly picked up on and she would be taken to who she wanted to see.

         Jumping to twist her board to face the hill side on she proceeded towards a thick forest of trees, that she was fast approaching. Skilfully avoiding them she tried to stay close to the ground, to avoid the lower branches of the trees and to prevent anyone from noticing her.

         Once out of the pines she almost ran into the side of a large metal dome that she was looking for. It being only a couple of meters away from the forest edge she had barely had time to think about turning out of the way as it had appeared so fast.

         Feeling her way around the outside of the dome she searched for the hidden entrance that the files mentioned. After a while she had found it and walked straight in, dumping her skiing clothes outside, knowing that they would not allow her much of an advantage in battle if it was hard to move. So she just wore a black body suit, with a tight black polo necked jumper over the top. She also wore a pair of black gloves and black metal plated boots.

         As she walked along the corridors she began to hope that the first person she would walk into would be Magneto. She knew he was most likely to ask questions and then attack her, if she posed a threat or if she wouldn't answer him. The Lackeys thought were sure to attack her as soon as they saw her in their territory.

          She had almost reached the central core of the dome's maze of tunnels, the place she was most likely to attract Magneto's  attention from. When a boy who looked around her age walked out of a room and into the corridor, coming face to face with her.

         "Hey! Now what's one of 'em Sheila's doing in the enemy's base?" He droned in a thick Australian accent while withdrawing a lighter from his pocket. 'Pyro!' She thought absently, she didn't answer his question or even say anything. She just did a flying pop kick aimed at his hand, the lighter was knocked out and flew across the hall, before he had time to react.

         She then swiped his legs out from underneath him and he fell heavily and quickly on to the floor. Hitting his head, hard, on the metal walls as he fell the last thing it hit was the floor. Silently walking over to him she checked him over. He was out for the count, which meant there would be no need for her powers. Picking up the lighter she pocketed it in her belt and continued her journey.

         "Hey hommie? What's takin' so lo . . . ." She heard the voice coming from the room she had seen Pyro leave. 'Crap! So should have run!' she mentally smacked herself as she turned to look at the new competition.

         She watched him as he slowly turned too face her, retrieving a retractable Bo staff  from his pocket as he did. His eyes finally settled on her and she almost gasped as she saw the glow they emitted. She quickly began to remember what the files had said about this one, acrobatic and sneaky.  'Thank god I lost the ski gear near the entrance!' She thought.

         He charged at her with his Bo staff and she easily flipped over him, sending her boot crashing into his lower back. Knocking him far from her and allowing her ample time to turn around and do a flying kick into the back of his head making him stumble forward even more.

         He turned back to her and began to twirl the Bo staff, showing how well he could handle it. She made every attempt she could to evade his attacks and get her own in. Occasionally the Bo staff would make contact with and unguarded part of her body. Eventually both of them stepped back and gasped for air.

         Taking her only chance she leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. Where she ended up landing on top of him. He used his Bo staff to try and throw her off him but as he found she was pushing down on it with equal force neither was going to move. His eyes burned into her own and the both glared at each other.

         Her expression quickly changed into a smirk and she slowly began to lower her face towards his, as he began to move towards he his pressure of the Bo staff lightened and she slammed it down onto his windpipe. Smirking in satisfaction as he began to franticly gasp for air.

         Both were too busy to notice the figure that floated over to them. Their attention, however was quickly gained as the figure spoke, "That is more than enough, from both of you!" The voice boomed from out of the shadows.

A/N:   Well that was chapter 1 I hope you like as always please review and that will make me write more! Hahahahahahahaha! (evil laughter!) Who is the one attacking the acolytes? (is that how u spell it? :S) Why are they doing it? What do they want?  . . . Want to find out? Yes? Then you'll have to review so that I write another chapter!


	2. New Member

A/N: Yay and oh my god! I've updated!  Lol,  anyway these characters don't belong to me, however if Gambit or Rogue ever stops making money for Marvel I would be happy to take them off their hands! As many would I'm sure!

_Both were too busy to notice the figure that floated over to them. Their attention, however was quickly gained as the figure spoke, "That is more than enough, from both of you!" The voice boomed from out of the shadows. – recap_

            Both quickly turned their heads away from each other and stared at the figure in front of them, he was dressed mainly in the colours red and black. His appearance masked by the helmet her wore, a purple trim framing his face. Neither said anything nor moved they just waited for him to make the next move.

            Before she knew what was going on she was knocked back as Gambit threw her off him by using as much force as he could. She hit the metallic wall hard and she sat up rubbing her sore head. "I said that was enough!" Boomed the voice again. Slowly pulling herself she gripped her head as it began to throb, noticing that Gambit was stood near Magneto in a manner much like a soldier, or the x-men in front of Wolverine. When she rose to her feet, her head still throbbing, she attempted to get a distance between her and Gambit that didn't make her look like she was running away.

            "Ah, miss Rogue" Magneto spoke as he removed his helmet. "I presume?" He asked suspiciously as she slowly removed the mask she was wearing (A/N: I know I didn't say she was wearing one but she is!) Her unusual streaked hair fell into her face and her emerald eyes shone brightly in the light. "How'd ya know?" She asked sceptically.

            "Just a guess, after all who else would attempt to kiss my team members while battling them?"

"No one ah guess." She said shrugging her shoulders as she spoke, Magneto nodded his head. "I must say I am very impressed that you managed to get this far into my base,  though might I ask how you did that?" She eyed him carefully before speaking, "These!" she stated simply as she retrieved the folders she had earlier read through.

            Magneto nodded at Gambit and he walked over to her retrieving the papers for his boss. Magneto carefully flipped through them and Gambit tried to get a glimpse by looking over Magneto's arm. After he had flipped through them all he turned his attention back to her, "Where did you get this information?" She smirked evilly, "The institutes computer mainframe." She stated as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Magneto nodded and looked questioningly at Gambit, who was playing with his Bo staff.

            "Might I also ask what you are doing attacking my team?" He turned his questioning glare from Gambit to her. "Them?" Magneto nodded once more. "Ah wasn't looking for a fight, ah was tryin' t' find ya'll." She stated pointing at Magneto. "Me?" He questioned. "Yea. Ah've come t' ask ya'll if ah can join ya team!" Both Gambit and Magneto's eyes flew open at her remark, Gambit had also managed to drop his Bo staff in shock. They exchanged a glance but neither said anything to her.

            "Well?" She demanded impatiently. "She's de enemy an' a fille!" Exclaimed Gambit as he attempted to look cool while picking up his Bo staff, Magneto gave his a stiff glare and he immediately shut up. "She also used to work for me before Xavier, and she was very good!" Gambit made a quick 'oh' expression before straightening up again, both turned back to her.

            "How do we know we can trust you?" Asked Magneto, she nodded at the folders in response. Gambit stared eagerly at the folders and Magneto passed them to him. "Merde! Dey got everything!" He exclaimed flipping through before Magneto snatched them back from him. 

"Not anymore they haven't!" Both of them turned back to look at her again. "Ah stole 'em and then erased every trace of 'em on the system, Kitty should try and keep secrets better!" She smirked as she waved a bare finger threateningly before covering it again.

            "Gambit, tell Sabertooth to pick up Pyro and then take Rogue to one of the spare rooms." Said Magneto as he majestically floated away. Gambit nodded as a response as suddenly loosened as Magneto disappeared.

            When he turned back to her they glared at each other before he walked off and she followed. They walked for a while before they reached a stair case that the folders hadn't mentioned anything about, "Dey not got quite everything huh?" Asked Gambit in a cocky manner, she just glared at him. 

They went up the stairs and suddenly all the metallic walls were gone and the rooms actually began to look like they'd be liveable. Gambit walked up to one of the doors and knocked on it, in an annoying rhythm. Suddenly the large man she knew as Sabertooth, was glaring at her and the Cajun from the doorway. He growled at them and then glared at Gambit.

"Boss man says t' pick up Pyro, he downstairs." Sabertooth just glared at him and growled again. Nodding in her direction he spoke, "What's that doing here?" He growled out. "Excuse me!" She yelled as they glared at each other, "Ah have a name!" Sabertooth growled in response. Gambit stepped in and broke them up, "Merde! Ya t' got a temper! She de new member o' the team." He smiled triumphantly and then smirked at her, which only received him a glare from both of them.

"Come on Rogue we'll be off now, Sabbie downstairs!" Gambit smirked again as he dragged her away. He dragged her through several corridors and then into that looked like a central one. He finally let go of her and opened a door, "Dis ya room, chere."

"Don't call me chere!" She glared at him but he didn't stop smirking, "Den can Remy call ya mon chere?" she didn't reply but merely punched him in the arm. He pretended to look hurt and fell to the floor, yelling in mocked pain. "Get up!" She snapped, he slowly rose to his feet and glare at someone or something behind her , she didn't bother to look it was probably a trick.

            "Roguey!" Yelled another person as they snaked their arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, causing her to tense up and involuntarily hold her breath. Who ever it was, they only gained a glare from Gambit as he attempted to drag her away by the wrist.

            A/N:  Ok so there wasn't really any Romyness L but I'll be trying! I'm not very good at the accents or  romantic fluff so help is appreciated, cause other wise I'll suck! 

Who just grabbed Rogue? Why isn't Remy to happy about it? (I think you can guess that one!) Is Rogue serious about joining the acolytes? Review and all will be revealed when I next update!

          Until next time bye bye. P.S. this story just popped out of nowhere and I'm currently trying to write one with my sis, which isn't on fan fiction yet, so this could get neglected from time to time. Just a warning.


	3. you betrayed us! but didn't you too?

A/N: Oh my god two chapters written in one day! Something's wrong with me! some one call a doctor! If you're a Jean fan be warned about this chapter! (It isn't really Jean being nasty though! Hard to understand but you will later!) sorry Jean haters but I'm always nasty to Jean so I thought I'd make an effort seeing a evolution Jean doesn't bug me to the extent that other versions of her do! As always these characters aren't mine I make no money from them bla, bla, bla! Sorry about spellings my computer doesn't pick them out if it's a word it recognises!

"Roguey!" Yelled another person as they snaked their arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, causing her to tense up and involuntarily hold her breath. Who ever it was, they only gained a glare from Gambit as he attempted to drag her away by the wrist

After a while of struggling she freed herself from both of their grasps and she was putt down. "Finally!" She stated. Gambit continued to glare at the person behind her and she realised she didn't even know who it was yet. Slowly turning to look behind her she saw a wide grin and tears practically falling down Pietro's cheeks. 

         "Pietro?" She questioned as he wiped his eyes and enveloped her into another hug. "Roguie! You came back!"

"Ah haven't come back anywhere and ah can't breathe!" She gasped as he looked at the ground shyly and put her down. Gambit walked protectively over to Rogue's side, "What ya want mon ami?" He asked as he carefully eyed up the speed demon. 

"Nothing, anyway what's it to you?" Snapped Pietro, "Hey Roguie, wanna check out the games room?" She turned away and pushed Gambit in front of her, to lead the way. She turn back briefly though never made eye contact, "Ya hurt 'em bad Pietro, real bad! Ya hurt meh t'" She turned away from him and walked down the corridor.

"Yea well you hurt us pretty bad too Roguie! Or is that high horse of yours too high for you to see that?" He yelled back and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling. She breathed out heavily, her breath more shaky than she would have liked. She stopped and let her head fall into her hand, eyes still shut tight.

She felt a pair of strong masculine arms work their way around her. She wanted so desperately to push them away but at the same time she wanted to fall into them so badly. She did neither, instead she just stood there, unable to move. "Ya alright chere?" His voice lowered so no one could hear.

She looked up, a few tears sliding down her face his red on black orbs staring back worriedly. She smiled weakly as she nodded her head. She watched as he turned his stare away from her and back to Pietro, his face suddenly took on a protective glare and she heard Pietro huff in response.

"He gone now chere ya got nothin' t' worry 'bout!" He whispered soothingly into her ear as he let go of his hold and took a step away from her. She looked at him her eyes glazed over with tears, "Ya just . . . don't ya know that ah could . . ." He raised an eyebrow, "Drain Remy?" He asked. "Yea!" She said as she rubbed the rest of the tears away. "Chere we fully clothed dat ain't gonna happen."

"Ah guess . . ."

"Non guessin' involved chere, an' don' nobody make de effort wit ya?"

"Not really, people stay their distance! Then there's Pietro." She grinned at her half-hearted joke.

         He smirked, "De femmine does got a humour." She smiled as she practically melted under his grin.  "Come on Remy get ya somethin' t' eat, non?" She smiled thankfully and they began another walk of the corridors.

         When they made it into the kitchen she studied its vastness, the room was huge to say the least. It was covered from floor to ceiling with cream tiles, the work surfaces were a jade colour and the appliances black. It was a very impressive room.

         "De kitchen for everyone t' use, we normally take it in turns t' cook." Remy's voice distracted her from the room. "However Remy advice ya don' let John in here, ever!" He glanced worriedly around the kitchen and she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "He gets erm . . . a bit err . . . excited an' dat be an understatement!" Gulped Remy as she nearly burst out laughing, she'd never seen the boy look so terrified, then again he'd never had a training session with wolverine!

         She raised her eyebrow as she finally caught his attention, "Why?" She questioned, he glance around once more before talking. "It's all in de fire!" He stated, "De last time he came in we had t' get Pete t' knock him out even Vicky couldn't stand the heat!"

"Vicky?"

"Sabertooth, ya know big, hair, seems t' have a bit grudge against ya an' de x-men!" He replied calmly as he opened the fridge. "So what ya want t' eat?"

"Ah don't know."

         How 'bout Remy jus' do ya some toast chere?" She sighed as she looked dreamily out of the tinted window, "Yea toast's fine." She replied. She slowly slipped into one of the bar stool chairs. When Remy finally put her plated of buttered toast in front of her, she was looking sadly out the window.

         He chose to sit opposite her with some food of his own. She looked down at he plate and pushed the toast around for a while before picking it up and eating it. She felt Remy carefully watching her while she did this. He broke the silence, "So why'd ya leave de x-men? Mags said ya had it made, or at least dat dat's what ya though!" She looked up at him sadly.

         *flash back *

"You stupid little creep!" she glared at the fuming red head in front of her. "If that had been real  you would have killed us all!" The red head glared back, "I told the professor that you were no good, but no, nobody listened to me!" Rogue's eyes glowed dangerously as her temper rose, "Ah said ah was sorry what more do ya'll want?" She muttered as she turned to leave.

         "Get control! And stop with the whole woe is me thing, no one cares about you, you silly little bitch!" Jean screamed after her, turning and giving her one final glare she stormed off.

         "Rogue wait!" She turned to see Scott running after her. "She didn't mean it, she's just having a bad week or something!" She practically snarled at him. "Its ok Scott ah get the message. Don't worry ah'm outta ya hair now!"

         She turned to stalk off but only fell flat on her face after receiving a strong TK blast from Jean. She turned back to glare at her as everyone laughed at her. "Run, rogue, run! Do what you're good at!" Yelled the red head as she pushed herself up wiping the blood from her mouth.

         "Hey , Jean why don't ya do what ya good at?" She asked as she called up Jean's powers and pinned her against the wall, throwing her a TK blast that momentarily paralysed her legs. "Look pathetic!" She yelled as the others helped the stumbling Jean.

         *end flashback *

         "Chere?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Remy's voice. "Ah guess mah welcome ran out!" She said her eyes dropping back to her food. Keeping her eyes down she pushed the plate away. "Ah'm not hungry!" She stated quickly, he glanced worriedly at her. "Chere? Ya only ate un slice!"

"Ah'm not hungry!" She repeated. He nodded and stacked her plate onto of his. "What ya wanna do now?" He asked a cocky grin plastered to his face.

         A/N: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I got so much done today! I have been nice in putting up these chapters so fast, usually it takes me months to do it! So please be nice in return and review! Anyway I need people to review and help me with the accents and if anyone knows any Cajun phrases please tell he them because I really need help with that as I know nothing about French or Cajun French! The updates may begin to stow down a bit as I go back to school in about a week and then I honestly wont have much time to do this stuff anymore because I'm studying for my A levels!


	4. feelings unknown

A/N: Another chapter! Oh my god I think somebody best get that doctor I talked about last time. A brief attempt at more romy fluff, yes! As always these 'things' * Looks at characters with disgust * don't belong to me and I don't whish to make any money from them.

_"Chere?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Remy's voice. "Ah guess mah welcome ran out!" She said her eyes dropping back to her food. Keeping her eyes down she pushed the plate away. "Ah'm not hungry!" She stated quickly, he glanced worriedly at her. "Chere? Ya only ate un slice!"_

"Ah'm not hungry!" She repeated. He nodded and stacked her plate on top of his. "What ya wanna do now?" He asked a cocky grin plastered to his face. – recap

          "God why did ah agree t' this?" She groaned as the Cajun pulled her along. "'Cause chere, ya 'bout t' admit ya undying love for Remy, an' do anythin' he says!" He grinned as he dragged the girl along. "In ya dreams swamp rat!"

"Swamp rat? Well den Remy guess dat be making ya a Mississippi river rat!" She sighed at the name and continued to let herself be dragged.

            "Remind meh again why this is gonna be fun?"

"What ya don' remember why?" He grinned manically, "You'll love it chere jus' trust Remy!"

"Trust ya? As if I'd do anythin' like that!" She resorted, he gave her a mocked look of hurt and continued to drag her. "Ya wound me deep chere."

"Yea right!" She snorted.

            "So where exactly are we goin'?" She asked. "John's room." He replied. "John's room? Ain't that the one with that fire obsession?" 

"Yup!"

"An' remind meh, please, why are we goin' t' his room?" Remy looked back with the same manic grin as before, "So ya can steal his heart chere, or maybe jus' his mind!"

"Are ya'll crazy?"

            "Are vho all crazy?" Asked a tall dark boy as he stepped out in front of them. "Ya'll!" She practically screamed back. Both of the boys ignored her. "Hey Petey mon ami, wanna come an' wind up John?" Remy asked, the manic grin not quite faded from his face. "Sure why not, it alvays proves entertaining!"

"Hello does anyone care that this is all happening at mah expense?" She yelled above their whispers. They both turned to look at each other and then at her, "Non!" Stated Remy, she looked at the other boy for some help. "Vell it is very nasty of us but de end result vill be vorth it!" 

            She let out a loud, irritated sigh as Remy grabbed her arm and began, once again, pulling her along. The other boy following behind as she tried desperately to get him to help her. "Come on erm . . ."

"Pitor or Pete." He helped her with the sentence, "Yea rite, Pitor come on help a gal out, please." She said as she fell onto her knees and  nearly pulled Remy over with her. "Remy maybe she is right, maybe this is cruel." Said Pitor as he looked around for Remy, "Remy?"

"On de floor mon ami."

"Oh." Whispered Pitor as Remy glared at Rogue, "Oops!" She yelled as she took the chance to run, Remy fast on her tail.  "Dat girl be de death of him!" Resorted Pitor as he made his way back to his own room.

            "Swamp rat, ah'm sorry ah didn't think ya were holdin' on that tight!" She screamed over her shoulder as she ran away from Remy. "Well next time girl do de thinkin'!" He yelled back as he managed to catch up with her

            She breathed in sharply as her arms snaked around her waist and lifted her into the air. "Ah!" She yelped in surprise, "Remy put meh down!" He didn't do that but he did stat to walk, "Remy where are we goin'?" She demanded. "It's a surprise chere!" 

"Remy put meh down!" She yelled at the top of her voice, "Remy ah said put meh down! Where are ay takin' meh? REMY!" She screamed even louder.

            "Ya think the x-girl's gonna fit in alright around here?" Growled Sabertooth in disbelief at what Magneto had said to him. "I believe that she will adjust with time." Stated Magneto as he looked out of his door after hearing Rogue screaming. "My worry is John and Remy, they might make her feel uncomfortable!"  He said as he once again glance out of his door as the screams and cursing got louder.

            Sabertooth raised an eyebrow at Magneto and the went over to peer out of the door, "Ya know bub, she might never fit in!" Stated Sabertooth as they reached the door.

            Soon after which Remy walked past carrying Rogue in a fireman's lift while she was kicking and screaming all sorts of words that a lady should not know. "Ah said put meh  DOWN Cajun, before ah rip that pretty little head o' yours off!"

"Ya think Remy's head is pretty, chere Remy never knew ya felt dat way!"

"Ah don't! Now put meh down, before ah, ah snap ya balls off!"

            Sabertooth and Magneto shuddered at the mere thought of that girl pulling anyone's balls off.  Remy paused momentarily at the doorway with a large grin plastered onto his face. He did a mocked salute before continuing his journey down the corridors. "You know what Victor, I think she already has settled." Magneto said before there was a terrifying scream and a loud groan.

            Before they could move away from the door Rogue was running past it at full speed trying desperately to call up Quicksilver's powers as Remy staggered after her clutching his groin, desperately trying not to chuck up. "Remy ah am so sorry ah didn't mean t' hit ya there!" She said as she ran back to him, "Ah wasn't even tryin' t' hit ya'll!"

            Magneto slowly shut the door and him and Victor tried to pull themselves away from the show going on outside, and trying not to think about what she had done to Remy. "Yes, I believe Victor, that she will fit in here just that little bit too well!" He stated as they both turned to stare at the back of the door.

            She sat at the breakfast table, slowly eating her food as she watched Remy getting his own breakfast. He occasionally hopped around showing that there was still some pain from last night. When he finally had all his food he took it over to the breakfast bar and sat opposite her like he had the day before.

            She dropped her eyes away from his gaze and suddenly decided that her food had become on of the most interesting things in the room. She lifted her head to speak her eyes meeting with his but before she could say anything an arm was wrapped around her. 

            "Hey, Roguie nice show last night! Gonna be any repeats, only Johnny boy said he didn't see any of it." She dropped her head again and didn't bother to look up at Pietro as she spoke. "Ah don't think so Pietro not unless ya'll want t' be that next volunteer!"  

She felt his arm being yanked away from her shoulders and turned to see Remy glaring at Pietro. Pitor had also stepped up behind Remy. "Did nobody ever tell ya t' play wit de femmines nicely?" Questioned Remy as Pietro grinned back. "Guess not!" He stated as he was about to run off, unluckily for him Rogue had had enough and was punching him with a bare hand.

He quickly fell to the floor, unconscious. Everyone turned to stare at Rogue, she shrugged and went back to her breakfast. Pitor grabbed his food and took it off to another room leaving only her and Remy in there with the unconscious Pietro. Remy gave him one last glare before getting back to his own food, neither of them bothering to move him.

"chere ya know ya didn't 'ave t' do dat!" Stated Remy as she idly brushed a few crumbs around on her plate. Her only response was a brief smile before she quickly turned back to her food. "Sorry 'bout last night." She whispered under her breath as she slowly got up and walked out of the room. Hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Dat's ok mon chere, Remy should o' know better dan t' try an' play wit de untouchable. Ya no game, de feelin' says so." He whispered as he sadly stated at her as she left, knowing she didn't hear a word he'd said.

            A/N well I think that's going to be all for today as I doubt I will be able to write another chapter today, from now on the each chapter will cover one day instead of two or three covering just one day, it just means the story moves faster. Encase the title hadn't given you a clue Sinister is going to pop up in this and cause even more Romy fluff. 

But can someone  please tell me what SINISTER'S POWERS are or of anywhere that would be a good place to look! Thanks!

            That's all for today and like always your reviews will keep me updating and maybe even make me finish the story!


	5. temper, temper!

A/N: Another chapter for you lovely people who have been reviewing! Before I talk about these not being mine I want to thank some of you.

Britishbabe – Thanks for all the help you offered I shall try to use it wisely! :S

Ishandahalf – Yes! Of course sinister's only going to cause more Romy fluff, would it do anything but?

            So as always these characters aren't mine I would really like gambit as a birthday present though, how cool would that be? *drools all over keyboard * Oops!

"Dat's ok mon chere, Remy should o' know better dan t' try an' play wit de untouchable. Ya no game, de feelin' says so." He whispered as he sadly stated at her as she left, knowing she didn't hear a word he'd said. – recap.

'One, two, three, four. . .' She thought idly as she practiced some of mystique's fighting techniques. 'Three, four . . . One, two, three, four. . .' She moved quickly, her skill showing in the fluid movements, or was it mystique's skill? She continued to repeat the movements over and over.

            Finally pausing she took the chance to look around the chrome walls of the gym, confirming that she was still alone. She sighed as she began to stare off into the distance not bothering to focus on any one point.

            *Flashback *

            "Scott!" She screamed as the simulated robot caught him in its green slime. Immediately she stepped out of her place in the shadows and began to take charge as the team slowly lost their form. "Kitty, phase everyone out and get them to safety!"

            She studied the room, "Kurt, confuse it!" She yelled as the fuzzy boy began teleporting and leaping around the room. "Ray, Bobby, use ya powers t'gether t' start short circuiting it!" She looked at the lined up unconscious and wounded.

            Jean had been the first to go along with Jamie, Jubilee, Rahne and Sam went not long after her and now there was Scott who was only wounded. They were lined up against a rock, hidden from the robot's view.

            "Amara, Kitty, start t' disable it! Ah'll protect the others." She yelled as she ran over to her fallen friends. Nervously she removed her glove and very slowly drained them each of a part of their powers, in order to keep them safe. The robot neared as it had seen her running away, them others trying madly to disable it.

            Using Jubilee's powers to for a light screen that it couldn't see past, she took the advantage to use Sam's powers to tare her way through its chest. Using Jean's powers she re-established the telepathic link that Jean had been using earlier. Soon after which they had managed to beat the robot and the simulation stopped.

            "Well done everyone, ya almost lost it when one eye went down but ya picked up well at the end, all of ya." Boomed Logan as he approached them, "Stripes, ya didn't do to bad yaself." Everyone was jumping around and yelling at each other please that they had beaten the robot, when someone interrupted.

            "Picked up well?" Screamed Scott. "She could have gotten them all killed!" He yelled as he tried to pull himself up while pointing accusingly at Rogue. "She didn't though one eye. She even managed to shield the wounded."

"When the leader goes down you should retreat!" Yelled Scott in frustration. 

            "No, Scott, ya shouldn't!" Everyone turned to stare at her as she walked out from behind them. "Ya keep going making sure everyone is kept safe!"

"She's right!" Stated Kitty, "We could take it out with just us left!"

"No you couldn't!" Yelled Scott at Kitty. "But we did!" Said Bobby and Ray in unison.

            "Scott ya know these sessions are so that the WHOLE team can improve and prove their worth!" Scott just glared at her, "But we can't do that if our 'leader' is always hogging the lime light!" She screamed.

            Hey everyone! Hit the showers." Stated Logan causing everyone to filter out and become strangely silent.

            *End Flashback *

            Her temper flared as she though about Jean in the next days session, the day that she left. (A/N: Flash back in chapter 3) A gentle throbbing began just above her right eye. She lifted her hand and applied a small amount of pressure. "Ah think ah need t' sit down!" She whispered as she tried to make her way to the benches.

            "Chere?" The worry in his voice was clear, "Ya ok?" He asked as she staggered and swayed from side to side while reaching out toward the benches. "Mah head!" She said as she gripped it tighter. "Ya want some help?"

"Ah'm fine!" She said as she stumbled towards the ground, Remy catching her just before she hit it. "Sure chere, ya fine!"

"Ah, oh god mah head hurts!" She moaned as he scooped her up and took her to the only sensible place, Magneto's office.

            "Shhhh, chere its gonna be ok Remy make o' dat!" He whispered comfortingly in her ear as he carried her down the hall. "Hey Remy, mate . . . What the hell?" Asked John when Remy rushed past him. Quickly rushing up to his side, "What's wrong with the Sheila?" He asked as he eyed her suspiciously. "Remy don' know but she don' look good." He said as he looked at the girl cradled on his arms. "Jus' takin' de femmine t' Mags." He said as she gripped her head tighter with her hands. "why are ya'll shoutin'?"

"Shhhh, chere we get ya seen t'!"

            "Here, put her on the sofa!" said Magneto as she rolled around in pain, "What's wrong wit her?" Asked Remy cautiously as he and John stood near the girl. Magneto gave no response, but he quickly jumped away from the girl.

            "My helmet." He demanded, "I suggest you two leave." He said as he place on his helmet the calmness in his voice failing him. "Why?" Began John, but it was a little too slow.  Both boys fell to the floor clutching their heads and moaning in pain. "Cricky!"

"Merde, how . . she doin' dis?" asked Remy through gritted teeth.

            Rogue sat up on the edge of the sofa, still clutching her head. " Ah, the pain!" She screamed as both Remy and John attempted to crawl away. "All these voices make 'em stop! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She screamed her breathing becoming heavier.

            Magneto who had until now remained silent began to try and sooth the girl. "Rogue!" She didn't answer, "Rogue?" She looked up at him a pained expression on her face. "Rogue, listen." She slowly nodded her head while still clutching it. "You have to stop! Clear your head."

"Ah can't!" She yelled the screaming finally stopping. "rogue, look what you're doing to Remy and John!" He yelled as he pointed over to the two boys who were still crawling their way towards the door. "Oh mah god!"

            Then it stopped, the voices, the pain. It all just stopped. Just as quickly as it had begun. The boys stopped clawing at the floor and slowly began to sit up, still clutching their throbbing heads. "I think perhaps," Said Magneto as he wearily removed his helmet. "That Rogue needs to do something to relax her mind." He looked over to the boys who were staring at him blankly. "How about tomorrow you all go on a shopping trip?" He hinted as the boys made a wide 'oh' expressions. They quickly nodded while Rogue just smiled shyly.

            "Ya know chere dat was quite some scare ya gave us back der." She looked up at him entranced by his eyes, before shyly turning away from his gaze. "Ya sorry, but ya know ya didn't have t' walk meh t' mah room."

"Chere dat be Remy's pleasure, non?" He said as he reached for the cheek. She backed away from his touch and he smirked. She wanted to drown in that smirk. "Chere it ok Remy be wearin' gloves." He said while waving his hands in the air. She smiled and he reached down to rub her cheek.

            She relished in his touch but did not let it show. "Remy, why do ya do all this?" He grinned but she felt him tug back his hand slightly at her words. "Do what chere?"

"This! The whole flirting thing?" She looked at him desperately trying to find something in his face, but she found nothing. Ya know ah'm the untouchable right?"

"Oui, Remy knows. But he also knows dat ya be de most belle femmine he ever seen."

"Remy stop it, just stop it! This is impossible." He glanced at her in confusion, "Us, ya can't keep carryin' on like this with meh!" She looked at him with teary eyes, "Ah'm not jus' some game ya can try an' conquer!"

"Remy knows dat chere, he jus'"

"Just nothin' Cajun, good night!" She said as she walked into her room slamming the door in his face.

            "She so digs you!" Mocked John as he walked past. "Shut up hommie, Remy gonna make dat girl see dat she mean everythin' t' Remy even if he ain't de same for her!"

            A/N: Yes I have managed to get another chapter up despite my mother's best efforts to keep me away from the computer, she says I don't get enough sun light! Humph! Anyway I hope you like the last part wasn't actually meant to be there but there wasn't much fluffy or anything so I felt that the chapter needed it. Thanks for your reviews and help, keep it coming.


	6. shopping and a pack with the devil

A/N: thanks for all you're reviews, its nice to know you all approve of the story so far. I know what a load of you mean about your parents and being REALLY white, I don't even know what the word tan means. More Romy fluff! These characters don't belong to me by writing this story I am NOT making any money from them! Though I think that my idea of Gambit for a birthday present would be so cool! *Drools all over keyboard, again * I have to stop doing that! Even though I don't own them I would just like to say that I am completely obsessed by them, especially Gambit! *more drooling *

"She so digs you!" Mocked John as he walked past. "Shut up hommie, Remy gonna make dat girl see dat she mean everythin' t' Remy even if he ain't de same for her!" - recap

"Hey, we should get a new member more often!" exclaimed the hyperactive John as he leapt around in front of the others. "I mean Mags' given us all a ton of money even though she's the only one who needs anything!" He stated as he pulled a large wad of money out of his pocket.

         Rogue walked just behind the hyperactive John, shortly followed by Pitor and Remy. "Hey comrade, why don't ya talk to de girl?" Asked the large Russian boy as he nodded towards Rogue who was walking with her head down, scrapping the bottom of her shoes along the floor as she walked. Occasionally she'd look up to give John a death glare that would shut him up for a couple of minuets before he started again.

         "Non!" Stated Remy as he walked along in a similar fashion to Rogue. "But comrade, she obviously feels bad about what happened."

"Non, Remy know dat know not be de best time t' push his luck."

"Maybe she wants you to try." Suggested the Russian, he noticed Remy look up briefly to study the girl, "Non, Remy don' wanna upset her no more." He stated as he fell silent, the Russian opened his mouth to speak but decided against it.

         "Ain't that right Shelia? Lots of money to go spend." This time she didn't glare she just slowed her pace and stared at him a distant look in her eyes. 'Maybe ah should have been nicer last night!' She though as she picked up her pace again. Tugging at her sleeves as she realised how many people where in the mall. 'Maybe ah was t' harsh!' "Hey Shelia? Hello anybody in there?" John asked as he reached out to knock on her forehead.

         Remy watched John taking to her, his hand heading for the girl's bare skin. Moving quickly he yanked the boys hand away before he could make contact. "Mon ami, people already be starin' don' need ya drawin' more attention by getting' yaself knocked out!" Stated Remy as he and Pitor quickened their pace to walk either side of Rogue. He looked down at Rogue as she turned towards him, though her eyes never met with his.

         'Mayb' ya should talk t' her like Pitor said' He thought as they continued to walk along, glancing at her every other chance he got. 'Non, de girl jus' want t' be left alone, or mayb' she wants someone t' comfort her!' Contradicted his mind.

         She looked up at him he seem far away, lost in a world o thought though it didn't stop him from smiling at all the girls that passed them. She thought. 'Am ah jealous?' She asked herself, 'no he's just a player ah knew that from the beginning ah promised mahself ah'd never fall fer someone like that!' She yelled in her mind, 'he is kind o' cute though!' She mentally smacked her self for even thinking it.

         "Oh, oh, oh!" Yelled John attraction more attention than just that of the friends he had come with, as he jumped around them. "Can I go in there, please?" He said while practically grovelling at their feet. "They have fire!" Said Pitor coolly. Rogue and Remy both looked into the window. "Is he gonna be safe?" Asked Rogue as the crowds began to move away and ignore them. "Probably not!" Stated Remy as they all turned back to John who was on the floor kissing Pitor's boots.

         They all raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did we bring that?" Asked Rogue pointing at John as he continued to kiss Pitor's boots, "If ya'll wanted a pet ya should have gone t' the pet store!" She stated as she pointed at the pet store just opposite. "Hommie de fille be right, mayb' dey trade him for someit dat's already house trained." Suggested Remy as Pitor's face broke into the first smile Rogue had seen from him. She couldn't help but grin at the idea, something she doubted Remy had missed.

         "Well ah suppose we could all go in an' that way we can keep an eye on him." She suggested as she headed into the store. If was filled with candles, insents and all kinds of 'magical' trinkets. She smiled knowingly as John ran off to the candles and anything else that he could fine that would make fire or that revolved around fire. She shook her head as Pitor followed him a blunt expression on his face as he didn't seem to like anything in the store.

When they finally walked out John had brought several large candles, a lighter with a shark on the front that opened its mouth when you flicked the lid up and another one that was shaped like a dragon that breathed fire from its mouth. (A/N: like the lighter in the movie, why'd he join Magneto, he was cute!) He grinned manically as he played with the lighters. Pitor had brought nothing but had practically had to drag John out of the shop. Remy had brought a lighter as well only his had the joker card painted on either side. She had managed to fine a set of Chinese painting brushes and brought them along with a pot of black ink and a pot of lilac.

After a couple of hours more shopping they all had their fair share of bags and still had a load more money to waste as they saw fit. "Hey I'm going over here!" Stated John as he pointed down one of the halls, "Anyone want to come?" Pitor Gave him a quick shove in the direction he'd pointed and spoke over his shoulder to Remy and Rogue, "We'll be back in an hour, near the car." 

"Ah guess that just leaves us t' then." She stated as she headed off into another shop. Looking through all the racks of clothing she pulled out a pale purple/ pink sweater, and deep purple skirt that past just below her knees and a metal chain-belt to go with it. "Chere what 'bout dese?" Asked Remy as he showed her a pair of platform knee boots. She smiled as she saw them and snatched the box from his hands. "And dis?" He asked as he held a black corset top in front of his face. She reached over to snatch it from him but he moved it away from her reach. 

"Just give it t' meh swamp rat!"

"First ya gotta do someit for Remy." He said as he swung it in front of her. "What?" She demanded irritably. "Ya gotta talk t' Remy."

"Ah'm doin' that ain't ah?" She asked her temper flaring, "Non, not nicely."

"Fine! Pleas can ah have that top?" She asked. "Dat ain't all chere."

"What else?" She asked as she eyed him suspiciously as he smirked at her. "Ya gotta pretend t' be Remy's date for the day!" He stated still smirking. "WHAT!" She screamed drawing more attention than she would have liked to herself. "Now, now chere keep ya voice down, people be lookin'." Whispered Remy as he taunted her with the top.

         She stopped trying to grab it from him and thought about it, much to his delight. 'No ah won't do it!' Her head screamed, 'but it is a really nice top and it'd b a shame, not havin' it!' She eyed the top and Remy desperately, "What else is in it fer meh?" She asked cautiously. Remy didn't look surprised by her answer, "Dese gloves he smirked as he pulled a pair of long evening gloves out from behind his back, and Remy buy everythin' ya want from dis store."

         'Savin' mah money, getting' a whole outfit brought for meh, and it wouldn't be that bad. Would it?' she mentally asked herself. "Alright Cajun, but I swear ya only doin' this cause ya know ah'm goin' to get under wear next!" She stated as he took all the clothing from her and took it to the till to pay. "Ya know Remy never do dat!" He said with a mocked look of hurt, and satisfaction. The girl at the counter grinned at Remy as he handed her the clothes, almost immediately afterwards she was giggling and flirting with him.

         She just stood out of the way eyeing Remy with the girl. She smiled when he nodded to her and waved over, the girl giving her a look of disgust. She watched the girl go back to giggling as Remy took the bag of clothes and walked towards her. She received one last glare from the girl as Remy reached her. 

"Come on petite." He said as he held out his gloved hand for her to take. She eyed his hand and then stared at him like he was mad, "Ya agreed remember!" Said Remy as he nudged her hand with his, "Rem, I don't want t' . ."

"Come on chere ya promised." He said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Do ah have t'?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off. "So ya goin' t' get dat under wear now?" Asked Remy as she smacked him over the head with her free hand. "Jus' askin'!" He stated as he raised his hands and held them up in mocked surrender, "So dat where we goin' den?"

         A/N: yeay, another chapter I'm getting good at this updating thingy! Like I always tell you more reviews will make me update and in turn that should make you lot happy, right? Or at least that's what I hope! I think in the next chapter I will have to put in some under wear with some nice playing cards printed on them! I wonder who'll be lookin' at them? Lol. So until then feel free to review and tell me how much u love Romy fluff!


	7. shopping mischeif, oops Remy's sick!

          A/N: Yet another chapter, thanks for the feed back guys! Story  wouldn't be here with out you Romy fans! Anyway these characters don't belong to me, bla, bla, bla, I'm not making any money bla, bla, bla, and more senseless droning, bla, bla, bla.

            UnMedicated One – yea I know what's up with that? If I wanted cancer (no laughing matter my friend has it! L ) then I'd go out in the sun. I've actually reached the point where I hiss and claw at things when ever they drag me outside lol, I'm referred to as the creature in the cellar, cause that's where our computer is. I aim to please!

          Rogue77 – Gotta love the Romyness, I live on the stuff, lol, and yes I know I'm sad! I just can't afford the help that's needed to make me sane again, so I live like this!

            Caliente – I'm glad you like, like I said I aim to please. Your name doesn't look as familiar as the others, have you reviewed before? Or am I going crazy? Probably the latter!

            Ishandahalf – Hehehe, I'm glad you like the sneakiness. I think you were the one that gave me the link to that sinister thingy, even though I couldn't get the page thanks for the help anyway, I might use those dictionary things though! I'm not sure thought. But big thanks!

"Come on petite." He said as he held out his gloved hand for her to take. She eyed his hand and then stared at him like he was mad, "Ya agreed remember!" Said Remy as he nudged her hand with his, "Rem, I don't want t' . ."

"Come on chere ya promised." He said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Do ah have t'?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off. "So ya goin' t' get dat under wear now?" Asked Remy as she smacked him over the head with her free hand. "Jus' askin'!" He stated as he raised his hands and held them up in mocked surrender, "So dat where we goin' den?" – recap.

"No! No, no, no!"

"Awww come on ya'd look so good in dat!" She raised an eyebrow, "Remy, ah told ya'll no!"

"Come on chere, Dis belle piece of clothing for a belle femmine!" She eyed the 'clothing' suspiciously, "That's the problem Remy! It's literally a piece, where'd the rest go?"

"Chere dis be sexy, ya know kinda thin' dat make men crawl at ya feet!"

"Ah've enough trouble with the one ah've got crawlin' at mah feet right now!" She said as she snatched the thing and put it back. "An' besides it's not like anyone actually gets anywhere near mah underwear t' care!"

            "Dat why all ya underwear be lace an' in a sexy black?" Her mouth dropped as she spotted him gawking at the back of the thong she was wearing, "Remy I swear t' god if ya keep lookin' at mah underwear ah'm gonna kill ya, literally. Ah'm gonna grab ya round the neck and squeeze till ya stop breatin'!"

"Be de best way t' go, non? At de hands of a belle femmine!" She rolled her eyes and picked up another article of clothing. "Is there anything ah can say that won't turn ya on or give ya'll more pleasure?" She asked as he grabbed another 'thing' from the rack. 

            "Non!" She eye'd the thing in his hands, "Remy what is that? Ah mean how would ya even get it on?"

"Chere jus' believe Remy when he says ya don' wanna know, an' its de getting' it off part Remy worry 'bout!" He stated as he quickly shoved the article back, "Rem, why don't ya go get somethin' for yaself?" She asked as they wondered past the men's section. "non, Remy fully stocked back home!"

            "How about these!" She practically squealed as she picked up a pair of boxers with playing card prints all over them. "Chere, ya drawin' a lot o' attention, over here." He whispered as he tried to smile at all the people staring at them. 'If ah have t' pretend t' be his girlfriend he's gonna at least have t' go through hell t'!' She thought as she smiled innocently at him, his only response was a doubtful look.

            "So what size are ya?" she asked the innocent smile turning to her best attempt at an innocent smirk. "Chere, mayb' we should jus' get ya stuff now an' leave." He suggested as he tried to drag the girl over to the counter. "But Rem, ah want t' get ya'll somethin'!" She stated as she refused to be dragged along. "Den get somethin' for John or Pitor, jus' not Remy!"

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked the innocent smirk replaced by a cunning one. "Besides ya bein' so nice t' meh ah feel ah should do somethin' nice back!" She said as a couple of people whispered "Awww, isn't that sweet?" They  both smiled charming at the people.

            "What like kill Remy from embarrassment?" He whispered through gritted teeth. "Funny that's what ah thought ya were tryin' t' do t' meh?" she whispered as she smiled pleasantly at the man who walked past them. "Okay, okay, chere?" He practically screamed as she reached form a pair of y-fronts with barney on the front. "Okay what swamp rat?" She said raising an eyebrow, "We can get a pair of boxers, and then we leave!" She sighed and reached for the y-fronts. "Okay, We can get a pair of boxers wit a print on 'em jus' as long as dey ain't Barney!" 

"Fahne!" She said as she pointed to a row of orange ones with a picture of Jake from the tweenies on the front. (A/N: if you don't know who they are believe me your not missing much, unless your like three years old!)

            "Chere, non!" He whined, "nothin' wit a kids TV show character on the front, please?"

"Oh, all right, fine! Ya can have the ones with the playin' cards on, surely ya'll like 'em?"

"Be better if dey had a picture of dis belle femmine on dem!" He said as he reached out and grabbed her gloved hand, and pulled her towards him. "Believe meh swamp rat mah face will neva be that close t' ya groin!" She said as she pulled away from his grip.

            "Chere?" She eyed him suspiciously as he picked out the right size, "Thanks for givin' Remy de image!" Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as he began to laugh, "Yep, dat it chere it need t' be open dat wide!" (A/N: sounds just like my boyfriend! Ugh!) She quickly shut her mouth and glared at him. "Only if ya want a limp one fer the rest o' ya life!" (A/N: no idea how that'd feel for a guy seeing as I'm a girl!) She smirked as his mouth dropped open this time and his hand automatically went to his groin. He then quickly moved his hand to his mouth, looking like he was going to be sick. 

"Ya ok Cajun?" She asked worriedly. "Chere dat was one image Remy don' need in his head!" He stated as he dragged her over to the counter still looking a little green, "Can we go now chere?" He asked as he leaned against the counter for support.

            "Hey what took you two so long?" Asked John as he jumped around, glancing between the paled Remy and Rogue, who was trying to comfort him. "Huh? Oh, swamp rat had t' rush t' the loo!" She stated as she glanced back worriedly to Remy, "Ya ok, Rem?" She asked quietly. "Yea, Remy fine he jus' need t' sit down!"

"Pitor, ya drivin'!" She stated as she flung open the jeep door and helped Remy in before jumping in next to him. Pitor got into the drivers seat and John slowly dragged himself into the passenger seat. Mumbling about it being his turn to drive. The other three exchanged a quick glance at John's mumblings and were glare that Remy had suddenly decided her felt sick.

            During the drive to the pick up point Remy had picked up and was no longer asking Pitor to stop every ten minuets. "Ah'm sorry Rem, ah didn't mean t' put any images int' ya head!" She stated as she stared down at her fingers. "It's ok chere, Remy shouldn't be so imaginative!" He said as he tilted his head to try and look at the girl. "'sides, some o' those images weren't dat bad!" He said as he snatched her hand up in his, "Ya know chere Remy thin' ya be good at 'em anyway!"

"Swamp rat!" She smiled as she playfully punched him in the arm. "What? Remy can dream can' he?" she jus' smiled at him as he grinned back.

            "Ah guess it's better comin' from ya'll than John." She said as she nodded at the teenager in the front of the jeep. His head hanging over the arm of his chair, not a bump in the road waking him up as he continually hit his head on the chair arm. Drool hanging from his mouth and making its way towards the chair arm. "Guess de trip must have warn him out." Said Pitor as he quickly glanced back at the two in the review mirror, "He never stopped jumping around and dancing!"

"Ah don't care what he neva stopped doin' just remind meh neva t' sit in that seat again!" she said as she cringed at the drool, "Remy think mayb' next time we leave him behind." Remy said as they all nodded in agreement.

            A/N: Phew! Another chapter done! Aren't you proud? Awww poor little John, he's so sweet! I can't believe they killed him off in the comics! That was just mean! I mean Legacy virus, come John deserves better than that! And then he joined magneto in X2, this year was not John's year! But still I'm even more obsessed with Gambit so if they put him in X3, like that's going to happen, I shall be happy! Note that Essential x-men 103 only came out this month in England or at least mine did, so John died this year instead of whenever! Anyway I've updated so now it's your turn to review. Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others, it's just that my A/N was so long that I couldn't write anymore!


	8. Control, please! Skiing!

A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating over the weekend but my friend asked me to a BBQ and needless to say I was out of it (drunk!) by the end of the night and ended up staying for the whole weekend, thus being unable to update! However I'm sorry to admit that updates may not be coming a regularly as I want them to! School starts in a few days and that means I may only be able to update at the weekend but I will try and add multiple chapters then!

            These characters aren't mine! But if Marvel at anytime feel like giving Gambit to his fans, namely me, then I can live with that! Lol, of course I'd share him with my readers! Thanks are at the end of this chapter!

            _"Ah guess it's better comin' from ya'll than John." She said as she nodded at the teenager in the front of the jeep. His head hanging over the arm of his chair, not a bump in the road waking him up as he continually hit his head on the chair arm. Drool hanging from his mouth and making its way towards the chair arm. "Guess de trip must have warn him out." Said Pitor as he quickly glanced back at the two in the review mirror, "He never stopped jumping around and dancing!"_

"Ah don't care what he neva stopped doin' just remind meh neva t' sit in that seat again!" she said as she cringed at the drool, "Remy think mayb' next time we leave him behind." Remy said as they all nodded in agreement. – recap.

            She sat in the large arm chair in Magneto's office, nervously rubbing her hands together and occasionally letting out a frustrated sigh. She had been waiting in there for almost twenty minuets and Magneto had said he would be back in only five. 

            Letting out another frustrated sigh she turned to face the doorway as she heard footsteps just outside the door. The door handle slowly turned and Magneto walked in, shortly followed by a hideous man dressed in a brown cloak. Magneto took his seat opposite her and the other man sat at the end of the desk.

            Magneto gestured to the other man, "This is Mastermind he works for me." She eyed the man carefully and turned back to Magneto, "No offence Magneto but why is he here?"

"Rogue, please call me Eric. He is here because he is the only member of my team who has psychic powers that could prove useful in your tutelage." She lowered her head, "Mah, temper ya'll mean!" She stated dryly and with bitterness for herself in her voice. "No Rogue, that is not what I mean, I mean your powers, as in multiple powers." He turned to look at Mastermind.

            "Rogue I hope you will not take offence to this but I had Mastermind take as much of a look into you mind as he could manage, he attempted this while you were asleep as this is the time when most mental shields are lowered slightly."

"Ya looked in mah head with out permission!" She yelled through gritted teeth as she madly fought for control of her emotions. "Yes it was the only way we could. Though needless to say, Mystique was right about your powers while you we're in the brotherhood, your mind cannot be accessed by psychics!"

"But the professor, he, he stopped all those voices they all disappeared!"

"No Rogue, it appears that he was merely strengthening your mental shields. It appears he did this every other night while you were sleeping, meaning . . ."

"Meaning, the voices and powers are gonna start again, right?" She asked her eyes pleading for him to no.

            He took his time in answering her question, "I believe the powers will begin to fluctuate again, but the voices may not be more than mere whispers." She frowned at what he was telling her, "But their all so strong!" She stated, "I know Rogue, but it appears that Xavier has managed to convince all of them that this body," He gestured at her, "Is not their own and therefore even if they did get control they would not be able to hold on to it."

            She glanced worriedly between the two men, "So what does this mean?" The other man spoke for the first time, his voice making her cringe, "It means miss, that the powers, provided you practise, will be at your beck and call." She glanced back to Magneto, "Everything, ah'll be able t' control 'em all, the healing factors, psychic powers, everything?" Magneto nodded his head. "They won't be random an' ah'll have control?"

"Only with practise!" Eric reminded her with a stern voice.

            "Does that mean," She sighed and looked down again, "Psychic practises?" She lifted her head to see Eric nodding, "Mastermind can help you with the psychic abilities as can Pyro, as his powers are closely connected to his brain activities. These are the only two with psychic connected powers and any help they offer will be all they have, you may have to look for other psychic's memories, in your own mind, to help with powers such as telepathy and telekinesis."

"Go inside mah head, ya'll mean?" She asked whishing he'd say no to this as well. "That may well be the case but mastermind, with your help, can pass images onto the psyches to make them see things differently to reality." She looked doubtfully at them both and them excused herself, walking to the door she turned back briefly. "How do ah activate the powers?"

"My dear, just concentrate on the person's powers you whish to use." Replied the old man sitting with Eric.

            "Ok Rogue, just concentrate! Think about . . . Kurt, ok." She spoke heavily to match her breathing, this was her first attempt and she had decided against using Kitty's powers encase she got stuck in something, and she wasn't so sure Kurt was the right choice either. "Ok, now focus on his power and think where ya want t' be, and . . ." **Bamf**!

            She held her eyes tightly shut not wanting to open them and see what had happened. The air had taken on a musky smell that seemed all to familiar, along with the brimstone one that was the trademark of the power she'd just used. She still held her eyes shut not wanting to know where she'd managed to take herself.

            "Chere?" She heard Remy practically screech as she felt the smoke clearing. Slowly she lifted her head and began to open her eyes. Unable to stop herself as she realised what was in front of her she burst into a fit of laughter. 

There was stood Remy, dressed only in his new boxers with the card print on them, his hair still dripping from the shower he had taken and partly covering his face. His Red eyes glowing in the dim light, his body lean and muscular. The water slowly running down his body just begging to be whipped away and then for his body to be kissed. (A/N: I'll volunteer! As I'm sure many readers will! We can share!) She was tempted to run her hands along his chest and six pack feel every curve of his muscular structure beneath he finger tips. She however,  continued to giggle as he attempted to cover himself up with his bed sheet.

            "Ya know ah only made ya'll buy 'em ah never said anythin' 'bout wearin' 'em!" His cheeks began to glow red as she began to laugh, again. "Remy only doin' it for ya, chere!" He stated as he dropped the quilt and began to chase her round his room, "Eep!" She screamed as he grabbed for her, she closed her eyes and suddenly felt the cold, metallic floor of the gym again.

            "Ah said somewhere ah wanted t' go!" She practically screamed at the walls, "Then again ah guess ah did kinda want t' see that, Rem, in his boxers!" She whispered to herself, "Ewww, no, no ah didn't!" She yelled again. "Ok ah can do Kurt, maybe ah should try something else! Ah know, Evan!" She smiled at the boy's name, whishing that he hadn't had to leave them. "Ok here goes nothing!" She stated as she slowly grew several spikes out of her arm, grimacing at the pain.

            Then she quickly, using the force from growing them as fast as she could, propelled them out of her arm and into the punch bag, "oops!" She stated as she though about what Pitor would do to her, after all it was his favourite punch bag! The she counter the spikes in the punch bag, "Wait that's not right ah had five . . ." She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing looking down at her arm she noted that the fifth was in fact, still in her arm. 

Grimacing as she grabbed it and slowly began to pull, she decided the pain would be over quicker if she just yanked it out. However she decided that probably hadn't been the best thing to do as she had forgotten to concentrate on Evan's powers and now the wound wouldn't heal. (A/N: he'd have to have a small healing factor like marrow, right?) "OW!" She screamed as the blood began to seep from her arm and onto the floor, a deep red puddle surrounding her crouched and sobbing form.

            "think now'd be a good time t' get down t' de fille, non?" Asked Remy as he sat up in Magneto's office closely watching the girl practice with her powers. "Just wait for a few moments, I whish to see if she can still think straight while in pain."

"But, merde! De fille gonna bleed t' death!" Yelled Remy as Magneto merely nodded towards the screen. "See she's beginning to clear her head, though I would have hoped she could have done it faster!"

"Merde! It b' de fille's first try at dis, an' ya b' de one who told her dat control would only come wit' practise!"

"Mister LeBeau! Please refrain from swearing in my presence. And in case you haven't noticed Rogue thinks a lot faster while under pressure! She is more aware of her surroundings and knows exactly what will bring down her opponent in a fight, more so than anyone I have ever met!" Remy just looked back at the screen as the girl stood up, the bleeding had stopped and the cut on her arm had nearly disappeared. "Mayb' dat be right but how ya going' t' test dat theory?"

"Simple you're all going on a short skiing trip in the resort, just up the mountain from here!" Said Magneto with a cunning grin on his face.

"Skiing?" gulped Remy, "When?" 

"We shall leave the girl to practise for the majority of tonight then tomorrow she will spend most of the day practising with Master mind. Shortly after finishing this she will phone the resort and use telepathy to convince the worker that you have a booking and fully paid for a couple of days stay. Then on that day and you will all arrive shortly after the phone call."

"Skiing?" Asked Remy again, "Yes Gambit Skiing, it's about time you learnt! And besides from you Pyro also needs to cure his fear of the snow!"

"Skiing!" Remy practically squealed with fear. "skiing, bad!" He muttered as Magneto walked out of his office shacking his head. "Skiing!" Gambit Squealed one last time as he cover his face with his hands like a small child, "Skiing very bad!"

Thanks:

Caliente – Sorry! It was just me loosing my mind, lol.

DBZpunkchick – Very short review, lol, I'm glad you like. Short and to the point!

Ishandahalf – Yep he should, I mean I'd probably give him a few broken bones! Oh well maybe it's his sexy, memorising voice! Sorry can't help myself!

Nightcrawler03 – He died from legacy virus, a virus mutants get. Anyway he realised the dream, Xavier's, was right and died saving Senator Kelly's life and stopping an oncoming war! Or something like that, I'm not really sure if the war was stopped but hey I can pretend! 

Rogue77 – I know there's so much Romyness now, but I love it anyway! May have to look at your story! Though I must admit, and I'm probably one of these people, I feel that sometimes they're too out of character, when the Romyness is written. Yep I'm defiantly one of those people!

Unmedicated one – Sorry about not updating! My none existent social life began to beckon again now school's nearing! Bah, humbug! Social life, humpf!

Wiccage – Thanks for the stuff on sinister I believe it may help me out quiet a bit, do you know what effect Rogue's powers have on him? Big Pyro fan, by any chance? Or just like me and think he's pretty kewl for a character you thought you'd never like?

Yumiko – Thanks for just reading! But it is nice to know what you think and that you enjoy reading! I've decided to put that yummy Remy in for you, in fact I'm just going back to add more detail. P.S. thought you'd like the shower part, yum, wet dripping Remy!

A/N: Ok this chapter's up, I've said my thanks now it's your turn to review and make me a happy writer so I can try and make you a happy reader, lol I'm beginning to confuse myself, I must have destroyed too many brain cells over the weekend! Oops! And please help does anyone know what Rogue's touch does to Sinister, does it have an affect?


	9. dreams of a monster and his pets

A/N: I don't own any of the characters and I am making now money from this fanfiction, and besides it I owned them why would I write fanfiction!?!?! WARNING: CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE ADDED AS REGULARY AS BEFORE! You have been warned so please don't moan, thanks are at the end of the chapter.

"Skiing!" Remy practically squealed with fear. "skiing, bad!" He muttered as Magneto walked out of his office shacking his head. "Skiing!" Gambit Squealed one last time as he cover his face with his hands like a small child, "Skiing very bad!" – recap.

         "Wahoo! Come on Pitor! We're going skiing!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she put down the receiver. "They believed you?" He asked in disbelief, "Yep every word that left mah mouth!" She screamed  as she began to run around the room, using Pietro's powers. Unfortunately for the others she'd eaten a lot of sugar that morning and it appeared to be linked to her current power.

         "Shame none of us can drain her, mate!" Said John as he and Remy exchange worried glances. "Hommie, Remy think dat b' de only thing you every said dat made any sense!" He looked sickly over at the speeding Rogue and happy Pitor. "Ya think dey b' happy?" Asked Remy as Rogue continued to speed round the room.

         John just stared, too dumb struck for words. Glancing back at Remy he finally spoke, "Mate we gonna need some serious therapy after this!" He stated as he let his head fall into his hands, taking a deep sigh as he did.

         "Well?" Inquired a voice from the door, "Did she do it?"

"She? Now there's no need t' talk about meh as if ah'm not here ya know!" She said as she screeched to a halt. "Very well then, did you do it?"

"What do ya'll think, those two are sulkin' ah'm already packed an' Pitor's bouncin' with glee, somethin' ah honestly thought ah'd never see! Of course ah did it, all that training ya'll had meh doin'!"

"Very well." Said Magneto as he stepped into the room, "I shall be sending Sabertooth along with you, for . . . adult supervision!"

"Adult superwhat?!?" She said while raising an eyebrow. "Supervision, you know when he attempts to look after us!" Stated Pitor before he went back to bouncing up and down on his beanbag.

         "Oh!" She stated as she looked back towards Pitor, "Is that what he's meant to be doin?" Pitor nodded his head, "Oh ah though he was there so ah could practise mah powers!" Pitor quickly went back to smiling like a little child, Remy and John had ignored the whole convocation and Magneto sighed heavily at Rogue's ignorance. "Well at least it explains the blood all over the floor!" muttered Magneto as he walked out of the room shaking his head in despair.

         "Finally we're here!" Stated Rogue as she dropped Remy and John on the floor next to her, Pitor then dropped their luggage onto of them and threw Rogue hers. "Awwww, no!" Stated John as he feebly attempted to push his bag off himself. When he'd managed to crawl out from underneath it he glared at Remy. "Mate, I told you not to say anything to her!" Stated John as he continued to glare at Remy. Remy pointed to himself and asked, "Me? What did Remy do?"

"You told her she'd never dare drag us all the way up here on her shoulders! And she did!" Screamed John, a couple of people turning to stare at them. "Oui, but it wasn't dat bad mon ami, wit a fine ass like dat!" Rogue shot him a quick glare and telekinetically kicked him in the shin.

         "Chere!" Remy yelped as he began madly hopping around the room, clutching his shin in agony. John just took a quick look at Rogue's 'behind' and gave a nod of approval, unfortunately for him by using the telekinetic powers on Remy Rogue had automatically triggered the telepathic powers that were linked to it. So he also received him a kick in the shins. "Ah!" He screamed as she walked away from the screaming pair and over to the reception desk, a smug look on her face.

         "Ah rang up yesterday t' say that we'd be comin' over t'day!"

"Yes, can I take a name?" Asked the receptionist in a sickly sweet voice. Rogue forced her best smile, "Yes it should be under the name Darkholme." She stated as she looked back over at the squabbling boys, John appeared to be blaming Remy for something and Pitor was stood in the middle as Remy tried to tackle John. "Ah, yes here it is!" Stated the blonde receptionist, "You wanted three rooms is that right?" 

"Yea that's right."

"Ok here are your keys, your rooms are just along that hall." She said as she pointed past the quarrelling boys. "Your room numbers are fifteen, sixteen and twenty. Here take a leaflet, it tells you all about our resort, such as when we serve lunch and dinner. Would you like some help with your luggage?"

"No, we're fine!" Stated Rogue as she turned back to the boys, "Thank ya!" She stated as she took one last look at the receptionist before heading past the boys. Walking up to John she picked up his luggage and her own, slung them over opposite shoulders and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him down the hall way. Pitor took everyone else's luggage and decided that Remy may occasionally need a push down the hall, just for fun. Sabertooth stalked along behind them dragging his bag along the floor.

         "Hey Saby!" Rogue stated as she threw him his key, "Your in number twenty!" She stated, using mystique's power to imitate the receptionist's sickly voice. She was constantly practicing with her powers as she had been told to by Eric and was learning to manipulate several things at once, she could call on the magnetism of the world, cause the storm of the century and alter her appearance at the exact same time. Sometimes she needed calming and sometimes she just ran off the adrenaline.

         "Hey Chere?" Remy broke her thoughts, "We got a problem!"

"What kinda problem?" She asked as she suspiciously eyed the excited teenage boys. "One of us has gotta share a room with the Rogue! . . ." John began to sing as he leapt up and down.

"What?" She asked. "De rooms dey each got t' beds." Stated Remy as he smirked cunningly, shuffling closer to Rogue until he was leaning against her, practically breathing down her neck. "How 'bout we share de room chere, get t' know each other." He stated as he rubbed up against her shoulder.

         "Pitor?" She asked practically begging for him to sympathise with her as he was the only one not coming on to her. She tried her best puppy dogs as she attempted to shake John off her leg and keep Remy away from her skin. "Please?" She said as she shuffled over to him and clung to his arm still trying to kick off John.

         "Sorry Rogue." He said lowering his face and blushing, "It vould not be proper of me, I could not do it." She bit her lip and turned back to look at John and Remy's drooling faces, practically jumping into Pitor's arms as she tried to get away from them. "Please, Pitor just look at how scary they are!" She stated.

         Almost immediately Remy straightened up and cleared his throat, "Erm, excuse Gambit, he not feelin' himself it b' de snow, non?" She looked doubtfully at him but jumped off Pitor's arm anyway. "Well . . ." She muttered as she looked at John again, who now appeared to be foaming from the mouth. "Is that normal?" she asked as she flinched away from John. "We not sure, we thin' it b' de altitude an' cold weather." Stated Remy as he too took a step away from John. 

"Ah guess ah'd rather have Remy in mah room, but if ya try anythin'!" She stated as she pointed a finger accusingly at him. He put his hands up in surrender, "Try someit wit ya?" He squirmed at the though, "Girl ya probably put a knife through Remy's chest!"

"Ah'm warning ya Cajun, ya so much as look at meh in the wrong way an' ah'll make ya share a bed with John!" Remy tipped his head to look to the left of Rogue at the rabid John. "Done!" Stated Remy as he grabbed his bag and rushed into his room. Rogue followed him after giving one of the leaflets to Pitor and taking one last look at John, who was chewing on his sleeve. "Good luck!" She mouthed to Pitor and he smiled before mouthing it right back.

         It was late evening and Rogue had earlier gone to lunch with all of the boys, Victor had said he didn't want to go and they all left him to sulk in his room.  She'd arranged for the boys to pick up some rented ski equipment the next day, but had decided that she'd use her board. After all why bring it and not use it, so it was propped up against the wall. 

         Remy had kept her awake until the early hours of the morning constantly asking her if she was awake, and then when she did get to sleep he'd make extremely loud snoring noises and wake her up.

He contemplated Waking her again but decided that she'd need some sleep that night. Taking one last look at her as she slept he turned to walk back to his own bed but heard a loud scream. Turning back to Rogue, she was frowning but it wasn't her that he'd heard scream, it sounded more like the red head that Rogue had imitated once. He though nothing of it but jumped back several feet as Rogue shot up in her bed, her breathing heavy and eyes watering with tears.

She didn't turn to look at him but frowned and began to jerk with sobs or pain, he couldn't tell which. Her bottom lip trembled as the tears that fell down her pale face reflected in the moon light. She closed her eyes and dropped her head, fighting back more tears. Her hands slowly balled up into fists and her breathing became more shaky that heavy.  Her eyes flew open and all at once the whole room began to move, everything that she could make levitate she did, as though she was still trapped inside the dream. 

         Remy felt helpless as she began to throw everything around the room, still fighting back the sobs as she did.  Then he heard it again, the red head's scream, louder this time,  and now he was sure, the screams weren't coming from anybody's mouth Rogue was telepathically sending them to him. Then another voice, not a woman's but a man's a very familiar man's, "Their mine now! Just like you will be again, in time!" 

         She turned to look at him her eye's red, a crimson diamond burning its way into her forehead, Her skin being washed over with layers of silver. "That's right Remy, I'm coming for you!" He looked at her with astonishment as she began to frown again, gritting her teeth as if trying to prevent some kind of mental intrusion. "Their not yours!" She screamed, "They don't belong t' ya put them back, leave 'em alone!"

         If he was ever going to wake her now was probably the last chance he'd ever have. "Rogue!" He yelled rushing to her side, while dodging the countless things she threw at him as he finally grabbed her arm. She instantly dropped everything as he shook her body, "Rogue? Rogue, come on wake up!"

"Remy!" She stated as she looked at him with wide eyes, "Who is he Remy? Who is he, an' what does he want with 'em?"

"Who petite?" He asked as he slipped on a glove and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "That man, that monster!" Her eye's widened, "Remy we have t' go, we have t' save 'em!"

"Shhhhh, petite, its jus' a dream."

"Remy, that was no dream, who is he?"

"He call himself Sinister, he b' a man who likes t' play wit' mutant genetics. Remy, Remy used t' work for him."

"He . . . he's goin' t' experiment on 'em?" Her mouth hung open slightly tears spilling down her cheeks. "Who chere? Who's he coming for?"

"Scott and Jean, ah saw it like a flash from the future . . ." She bit her lip and lowered her head. "What chere? What?"

"Once he has them he's coming for you!" Her eyes filled with more tears and she dropped her head into her hands. "Shhhhhhh, come chere." Stated Remy as he pulled her into a hug. He sat and comforted her for the whole night, both unaware of how close Sinister was to fetching Remy.

         "Uh, my head." Said Jean as she sat up clutching her throbbing head, rolling herself out of her bed she noticed that something didn't feel quite right. Sneaking down the hall she opened Scott's door.

         She frowned as she saw that he wasn't in his bed, opening the door further she saw Scott standing to a tall, dark figure. "Scott?" She questioned, "Scott who is this?" She demanded, though Scott gave no answers.

         "Oh I'm sorry my dear I'm Sinister, I'm afraid Scott is unable to answer you because I won't let him, and now my dear if you don't mind I'd like you to come with me."

"No." She said as she backed away, she opened her mouth to scream but frowned when she realised nothing was coming out. "I am sorry my dear but I can't have you doing that." The man stated as he neared her, "I was hopping you'd come willingly but it appears we shall have to do this the hard way!" Before she could even think of moving a large white cloth was pressed against her mouth, and soon all she saw was the darkness of unconsciousness.

         A/N: Wahoo another chapter up, a little longer than normal because I'm not updating as often any more! Sorry if this ones a bit of a mess but I had a serious case of writers block, hence there being no update for a while!

         Thanks;

Aro: Ok thanks for telling me, other wise I would have been really confused about your new pen name. Yes don't worry Remy will suck at skiing!

         Caliente: Yup I've got that episode on video, lol, can you say obsessed! Anyway he's going to be just as bad!

         Green sandles88: Yes I'm afraid you are crazy, but that's ok because so are all my readers and me! Naturally you will fit right in! I loved that one too!

         Isandahalf: lol, thanks! I whish I could but my sis has forced me to start admitting that Remy is a fictional character and therefore I cannot date or marry him. Your obsessed with that bunny on crack thing, I'm sure! Lol, it makes me laugh every time.

         Nightcrawler03: Yes I know Remy sucks that's why I'm going to make him ski! lol, the evilness, ha ha ha ha ha!

         Rogue77: lol, Remy's mine! Achem, I mean we can share when it's your turn I'll just go find a mentally unstable John and make him more mentally unstable! The evilness, ha ha ha ha ha!

         Shampoo ul copt: glad you like, I shall unfortunately not be updating as often. Sorry if your name's wrong I can't read my writing!

         Wiccaimage: yes the climax . . . dun dun dun! I'm trying to skilfully write it in but it'll probably just be a mess!

         Writerchick: Yes more Romy, nothing else for you all! I shall have to carefully consider e-mailing you about updates but I shall do my best.

         Yumiko: Lol, yes yummy! Lol I want to be Rogue too! L but I'm not! :'(


	10. avalanche!

A/N: Yay another chapter! Sorry for the REALLY REALLY long delay for this, first off I had writers block then when I thought of something I landed myself over 10 hours worth of homework for one week! I hate school, it sucks! Yay Nickelback are back! Lol! Ok I live in the U.K. so I'm always the last to hear stuff and stuff so . . . yea!

          _"No." She said as she backed away, she opened her mouth to scream but frowned when she realised nothing was coming out. "I am sorry my dear but I can't have you doing that." The man stated as he neared her, "I was hopping you'd come willingly but it appears we shall have to do this the hard way!" Before she could even think of moving a large white cloth was pressed against her mouth, and soon all she saw was the darkness of unconsciousness. – recap._

"ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She practically rolled down the slop in a fit if giggles. She and Pitor had spent most of the morning trying to get John on the snow and Remy to even attempt to ski.  He'd complained about never getting to flirt with any of the good looking women.

            Though it was obvious that there was no way he was going to be able to pull anyone after they saw how bad he was at skiing. Rogue just snow ploughed her way to a stop and stood  laughing at Remy. 

"Hey Remy! The idea's to keep ya skis on the snow!" She yelled as he madly flapped his arms and legs around. He took a brief look at her and fell over again.

            She started another laughing fit as he slid to her feet, not even making her loose her balance. "ya sure ya don't want help?" She asked as she gripped his hand to pull him up, "'Cause not Gambit a natural athlete!" 

"Uhuh, sure!" She raised an eyebrow, "Well if ya'll that good what ya hanging ont' meh for?"

"Love!?!" He half stated, half asked. "Wrong answer." She stated as she let go of his hand allowing him to fall flat on his backside. She leaned down and smirked at him. 

            "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both whipped their heads round to see John being pulled down the slope by Pitor. She extended her hand again and pulled Remy up properly this time. Pitor stopped next to them and John flew straight into him resulting in only John falling to the ground. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! Snow, snow bad very bad! Must . . . not . . . burn!" John said to himself as he attempted to pull himself up.

            The other three just exchanged a glance and went back to staring at him. "Burn, yes, yes burn everything! . . . NO!"

"Pitor?" Rogue said as she raised an eyebrow at John, "Da, comrade."

"Ya did take his lighters off him didn't ya?"

"Da, Remy even managed to pick the three he had in his pocket this morning." She glanced at Remy who made three lighters magically appear in his hand. "Impressive, non?" He asked with his trademark cocky grin.

            "LIGHTERS!" Screeched John as he saw them in Remy's hand, "Not for ya mon ami, we tryin' t' cure dis cravin' not encourage it!" He replied as the magically disappeared from his fingertips. "Please, John NEED lighters!"

"No, ya don't!" Stated Rogue, trying a technique mastermind had taught her. "Do ya, John?"

"No, John don't need lighters anymore . . ."

"Oh mah god it worked!" She yelled as she smiled with glee. "No John don't need them, John wants them!"

"Remy don' think it work dat well!" Stated Remy as Rogue just glared at him. "At least he's admitted he doesn't need 'em anymore!"

"Da, but can ve stand de 'I want, I want, I want, I want, I want!'?" Rogue and Remy looked at each other and then back to Pitor, "No!" They said in unison.

            "Which is why, mon ami . . ." Remy yelled over his shoulder as Rogue and him continued his skiing lessons, ". . . Ya gonna look after him!" Finished Rogue.

"Hey chuck?" Logan asked cautiously as he entered the professor's study. The tormented old man sat with his back to the world and his front facing the light. Sad and forgiving eyes slowly turned to face him, "I know Logan!"

"Just though ya might have wanted the company." Logan thrust out as he struggled to over come his own fears and worries. "No, no I'm fine here!" stated the professor as he raised a hand to shoo Logan out of his room.

            "Before I go Charlie . . . . have ya found Rogue?" He asked fiddling with the bottom of his shirt as he turned back to the professor. " Yes Logan. You and Hank can take the X-jet and go and find her now, that is if you want to!" Stated the professor in a toneless voice that scared even Logan. "Hank has all the necessary data."

"Thank ya professor we won't be long!" Stated Logan as his spirits lifted.

"And Logan?"

"Yes chuck?"

"If you see or smell anything from Scott or Jean find them!" His voice demanding and hurt Logan decided to leave and find Hank. "Don't worry Charlie we'll find 'em!"

            "See, chere! Remy a quick learner!" Remy said as he impressively went down a small slope with out falling over. "Well in that case maybe we can go on the 'adult' slopes now!" she stated putting her hands on her hips to exaggerate her annoyance at not being able to do any jumps or anything else that would mean she could have fun. Remy looked over to the death trap she was talking about, "Erm . . . oops!" He stated as he made himself fall over, "Guess Remy not dat good after all, no?" she let out and irritated sigh and waited for him to stand up.

            She studied the slopes looking for Pitor and John. "Hey, Rem? Where are the others?"

"Errrrr . . . . is Remy don' know an answer?" She gave him a quick glare and continued to look for the others. When she turned back to ask Remy a question she noticed that he was gone and sliding down the hill at an incredible speed. "REMY! She screamed, quickly getting herself down the mountain side. 

Realising she'd never reach him in time she skidded to a halt. Extending her hand she focused on Remy. "Come on, come on, come on!" She whispered through gritted teeth. Her efforts only managed to slow him. 

Keeping a firm psychic hold on him she cautiously eyed the surrounding area. "Come on gal! Someone's using a psychic power to push him down all ya gotta do is find 'em!" She kept whispering to herself.

"Hey, Rogue where's Remy?" Butted in John's voice breaking the hold she had on Remy and he began to rapidly fall again. "REMY!" She called out again. "John!" Warned Pitor in a stern voice, while sharing Rogue's concerned look.

            John and Pitor stared on in horror as Remy continued to fall towards the edge of the cliff. Rogue desperately searched for something to help her save him. She chucked her board to Pitor and was madly running towards the ski lifts when something stopped her dead in her tracks. A man with glowing red eyes was staring directly at her.

When he tilted his head to look past her she turned to look at the mountain peek he was staring at. Turning back in horror she watched as he lifted a hand, the mountain snow crumbling as though beneath his grasp. No one else had seen the man or heard the snow shift they were all to preoccupied with the young boy that was falling to his death.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! EVERYONE MOVE!" She screamed as she stumbled towards John. "AVALANCHE!" She screamed even louder this time. John was the first to turn to the falling snow that would kill them all. Throwing him his lighter she stood perfectly still and let her eyes roll back to pure white, "JOHN AH HOPE YA'LL KNOW HOW T' USE THAT BLOODY THING!" She stated as she began to sore into the sky, "PITOR GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE ALIVE, REMY'S SAFE!" He frowned but nodded anyway before he began ushering everyone onto the ski carts and getting others to run uphill.

John grinned manically as he began to make huge fire balls and throw them at the snow, he attempted a fire wall but he couldn't make a very big one and throw the balls.

A huge crack of lightening make everyone scream even more. Rogue used the lightening to break up large chunks of ice, while making duplicates of herself to fly the people of the mountain side.

Another huge crack of lightening, the clouds darkened more and a powerful wind rocked the x-jet. "Storm?" Questioned Beast with a frown. "Some how I doubt that bub, storm's at the institute."

"then who?"

"Luckily they ain't down wind!" Replied Woleverine as he began sniffing the air. "Rogue?" He practically yelled in surprise, as the professor had only been able to give them a general area to search. He sniffed some more. "and the acolytes!" Snarled Wolverine as they steered further into the storm.

A/N: Please review I like it when you all inflate my ego! Lol. Anyways I hope you all like, it's not the best chapter but at least its here. . . . finally! REVIEW, yes that's it the little button on the bottom of your screen . . . . Oh just press the god damn thing already! Lol!

Thanks:

Aro; I know what you mean! School sucks though, blame school!

Caliente; lol, I do love john, no honestly, I do! But sometimes it's just hard to resist making fun of him.

DBZpunkchick; again, very short! Thanks!

Isandahalf; I'm sure one day it'll regain meaning! lol! Well I could pretend that its iceman or pyro I'm obsessed with and then secretly love Remy and continue all the fantasies!

Miko of ice warrior heart; Whoa! Long name! I know but it helps he be evil, suspense that is!

Nightcrawler03; you probably already are nuts! I mean, your reading my story!

Rogue77; they were on crappy fox kids ages ago  . . . but I don't have that so I can't even watch evo! :'( Damn parents n TV companies! Blame school for no updates.

Roguechere; It was just too much to resist, the john foaming at the mouth bit! And the romyness, they should always be together no Logan/Rogue yuck! Sorry if you like!

Yumiko; ok, ok more flirting, I get the picture! No please :'( take the gun away from my head!


	11. Ah'm with them now!

A/N: This chapter was kind of fun to write, the most fun so far, I've probably gone a bit overboard but hey, I hope you like anyways! No much flirting in this but there is just a tinsy wincey bit! Have fun and don't forget to review!

_Another huge crack of lightening, the clouds darkened more and a powerful wind rocked the x-jet. "Storm?" Questioned Beast with a frown. "Some how I doubt that bub, storm's at the institute."_

_"then who?"_

"Luckily they ain't down wind!" Replied Wolverine as he began sniffing the air. "Rogue?" He practically yelled in surprise, as the professor had only been able to give them a general area to search. He sniffed some more. "and the acolytes!" Snarled Wolverine as they steered further into the storm. – recap.

          "JOHN THIS ISN'T WORKING!" She yelled down to him as he continued to throw huge fire balls in random directions. "YA TELLIN' ME SHELIA!"

"WHAT CAN WE DO?"

"HOLD IT OFF FOR AS LONG AS WE CAN AND THEN GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" She nodded in response and flew higher, making the storm even stronger she threw large lightening bolts at the snow and ice. Then it caught her eye, the man he was walking towards Remy and the edge of the cliff.

            "JOHN! FALL BACK NOW!" She screamed at a surprising volume, swooping down she grabbed John and flew them up away from the avalanche. She set John down with Pitor before commencing in a quick sky dive towards Remy.

            "REMY!" She yelled as she neared outstretching her hand to his, she took her only chance at grabbing him. She missed and watched it all in slow motion as Remy fell from her grip, speedy had chosen the wrong moment to pick on the wrong girl! Using his speed and storms power of flight she zipped past Remy and let him fall into her arms.

            "Nice catch chere, for a moment der Remy though ya gonna let him drop!"

"Tempting Cajun, real tempting!" she replied but with a smile rather than her usual frown. As the two hovered up above the edge of the cliff, the snow falling over them, the crowds burst into rounds of applause. 

            "Ya hurt?" She asked as she studied his body, "Nope, Remy all 'undred percent!"

"Ah'll believe that when ah see it!" She stated slightly taken back by the crowds appreciation. "Best get back, huh?"

            "Yes my dear I think that's a marvellous idea!" Stated the man who hovered in front of them. Remy looked slightly taken back and Rogue nearly broke out into snarls. "He don't belong t' ya!" She snapped. "Oh on the contrary my dear he does, and he knows it! Now if you don't mind I'll be taking what belongs to me." He stated his regal voice bouncing off the mountain side.

            Remy took the opportunity to leap out of her arms, knowing that she wouldn't allow him to fall he was surprised that she had chosen to use telekinesis to hold him in the air. "Remy come wit ya, if ya promise not t' hurt des people!"

"Very well! Now come." The man commanded as Remy turned, his shoulders hung low along with his head. The man quickly swept around as she outstretched her arm to grab Remy.  A red energy beam much like Cyclops' burst out from his hand slowly burning its way through her chest, flinging her against the side of the mountain opposite at an incredible speed.

            "ROGUE!" Wolverine screamed as he'd made his way to the front of the crowd, everyone holding their breath but the two boys stood next to him. Beast excused himself as he pushed past the front row to stand next to Wolverine. "Oh my stars and garters!" Whispered the Beast as he saw what everyone was staring at.

            Wolverine subtly sniffed the air around the two boys, acolytes, just as he had though. Neither seem to bothered about the hit Rogue had just taken, in fact one held no expression save the smell of concern and the other smiled gleefully almost as though he had enjoyed the show or knew what was to come next.

            Wolverine began to walk down the slope towards the drop Beast following quickly. "It was impossible for us to help he Logan, she, we don't have powers useful in a situation like this. All we do have is your military training!" Beast said trying to calm the raging Wolverine in front of him. "Look bub! She's dead or dieing now, and all because we didn't help!"

"We couldn't have the storm was just too bad to try and ride out!" 

            As the two continued to argue Pitor and John slowly walked down towards the pair, Logan was quick to turn on them and snarl. A large crackle of thunder made all of them turn to the edge of the cliff.

            Rogue slowly flew up a hurricane force wind swept past them, a wave of constant thunder spun around her forming its own hurricane like structure. Her eyes were now made up of green on black in the arrangement of Remy's, her whole body glowed with kinetic energy and trees up rooted themselves from the mountain levitating around her.

            "Oh yes, the Sheila is mega peed!" Stated John as Rogue moved towards them. "John I do not consider it wise to say anything to her!" Stated Pitor as Rogue threw John a glare. Wolverine and Beast just stood in utter amazement at Rogue's ability and control. She sniffed the air and then turned to them. She didn't appear shocked at their presence, she didn't even stop the waves of energy her body was throwing around, she  just, simply, dropped the trees. "Where can I fine a man named Dr Nathaniel Essex!" Her voice was demanding and had the same vibrating ring to it that mystique's did.

            Wolverine and Beast stared at her in horror, the hole in her chest glowing like the embers of a fire. "If my calculations are correct there is now way she could survive a hit like that!" Stated Beast, breaking the silence that Wolverine was holding. "Hey ya ain't seen nothin' yet mate!" boomed out John as he jumped up and down excitedly.

            Their attention turned back to Rogue as she let out a small grunt the skin pulling itself together over the burning hole in her chest. She dropped herself to the ground, the winds and thunder immediately stopping. The kinetic charge slowly leaked out from her body until she was no longer glowing, her eyes however, never shifted back to their original form. "think she's holding onto Remy mate?" Whispered John in response to her glowing eyes. "Comrade!" Warned Pitor in a stern voice.

            "WHERE?" She screamed as she picked up both John and Pitor by their collars. "A . . .a. . a . . .ask . .h . . . him!" Stuttered John as he pointed towards Sabertooth as he tried to slyly get away from the group. She turned her lips up into a snarl and flew after him. "VICTOR!" She screamed as she flew full speed at him. Grabbing him she repeatedly teleported to random points in the sky, temporarily stunning him.

            "Where can ah find Sinister?" She asked while threateningly holding her hand back ready to punch him. Sabertooth just laughed at her, "You can't hurt me sweetheart!" He stated. She grabbed his torn trench coat, "No but ah can sure as hell blow ya t' smithereens!" She yelled as she charged his coat until if felt like the energy was scolding her hand. "ok, ok!" He yelled desperate to escape her clutch, "I'll take you to him!"

"Fine but if ya'll mess up or lead us int' a trap ah'm gonna let Wolvie use ya'll as a scratch post!" She dropped him but left some of the charge in his coat, causing a tiny explosion to force her point.

            "Well?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips, "Lets go save Remy!" She stated. John let out a loud whooping noise and Pitor shifted into his metal form, "Lets go kick some butt!" He stated. Wolverine and Beast just shrugged, "Looks like we're babysittin'!" Stated Wolverine as he attempted to usher the excited and nervous teens towards the x-jet.

            Rogue walked out of the x-jet changing compartment. Wolverine and Beast were both surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her x-man uniform that they had brought with them. She was instead wearing and black body suite with little detail, save a couple of emerald pads on her shoulders, knees and elbows. She also wore black gloves and black knee high boots. The last item was a small utility belt.

            "Darlin' where's ya uniform?" Asked Wolverine, "This is it!" She stated before walking over and seating herself next to Colossus. "But . . ."

"I'm with the acolytes now!" She stated without emotion cutting off the rest of his sentence.

            "Maybe now is not the best time." Suggested Beast, "the girl appears to be attached to this Remy character!" He stated before checking to co-ordinates. Wolverine seated himself next to Beast in the cockpit and grunted, "Sure smells like it!" He stated, Beast gave him a blank expression, "His smell of Cajun spices, its all over her."

"The girl always struggled with relationships, it appears they are able to act normally around each other without him making a fuss over her mutant ability."

"What ya tryin' t' say bub? It could work even though the girl will never be able to touch!" Beast looked at him sternly, "No Wolverine! I'm saying that for the first time ever the Rogue is happy!"

A/N: Oh cool, sorry with the power surge stuff I just can't help it sometimes. Anyways onto the thanks and please don't forget to review because right now that's the only reason I keep trying to update!

MCLBLUE: Everyone wants to know about her reaction and I'm afraid to say that I haven't really put one in here sorry but I just wanted to emphasize the fact that she's more concerned for Remy!

Nightcrawler03: Lol yes he's extremely cute when sucking at skiing!

Remy's girl rogue rocks!: erm . . .ok! That's kind of all I've got to say. Errm . . . .Rogue's powers might get in the way a bit there!

Rogue77: COOKIES! Yum, yum, yummy! He . . .hehe . . . . I know I'm mean I just can't seem to help myself that's all.

Roguechere: Ooooh! Yea, yea, yea . . . .dead Jean! Oh no wait, that kind of prevents me from getting her to suck up to Rogue! But a brilliant idea though she'd probably come back every time I tried to kill her off!

Samm16: Lol, yea must be pretty tiring line of work, messing up nature, you think he'd get a little bored and take a vacation. YAY – pumped ego!

Yumiko: FLIRTING WILL WAIT!!! Like the idea of smacking him! Hmmm, ok . . . .*moves towards phone* . . .erm, hello, yes is that the police . . . . lol!


	12. the pain of a Rogue's curse

A/N: Ok I'm still alive, yay! Erm, ok well I want to apologise for not updating for well about ¾ of the year. I don't really want to go into details but basically I've been through a lot that includes both good and bad, though mainly bad. Basically my friend died of cancer last year September time, I broke up with my long term boyfriend not long after and I've been through tons since, but I'm still here. So as well as all of that I got stuck with writers block for this chapter so I'm afraid it isn't one of my best, sorry.

"Maybe now is not the best time." Suggested Beast, "the girl appears to be attached to this Remy character!" He stated before checking to co-ordinates. Wolverine seated himself next to Beast in the cockpit and grunted, "Sure smells like it!" He stated, Beast gave him a blank expression, "His smell of Cajun spices, its all over her."

_"The girl always struggled with relationships, it appears they are able to act normally around each other without him making a fuss over her mutant ability."_

"What ya tryin' t' say bub? It could work even though the girl will never be able to touch!" Beast looked at him sternly, "No Wolverine! I'm saying that for the first time ever the Rogue is happy!" – recap.

Remy frowned at the large man in front of him, rage building and surging through every part of his body. "Ya said ya not gonna hurt 'em if Remy came wit' ya!" He boy practically growled. "My dear boy, I was merely removing a torn from my side, what makes this one so important to you anyway?"

"She was worth every minuet I spent wit' her!"

"Every minuet you spent with her to do what, brake her? Have her in your bed as soon as possible?" The boy lowered his eyes, "It wasn't like dat!" He muttered to lower for Sinister to hear. "I had thought as much, besides she was keeping me from getting to you!"

            "Darlin'?"

"Yeah Wolvie?" Ask Rogue as she got up out of her seat and made her way to the front of the X-jet. "Looks like the Professor has found where this guy's hidin' he's sent Kitty and Kurt to wait for us." She nodded before walking back to her seat, "Just make sure we get there as soon as possible, nothing good will come of him having Remy, Jean or Scott." Beast and Wolverine shared a glance, he had been the one to take Jean and Scott?

            Rogue shifted uncomfortable in her seat next to Colossus. "Is some thing wrong Rogue?" She looked up at him and smiled, "Ah thought ah'd got it all worked out, ya know, ah felt like I belonged at ya place. Then all this happens and Wolvie and Beast come back. Now ah'm not so sure."

"Sure about what?"

"Where I belong, who ah belong with."

"Da, I know that feeling. Don't worry you will find your way." She looked down at her lap and played with her gloves, "Ah hope your right sugar, ah really do." She flicked her attention back to Pyro who was sat clutching his lighter like a million dollars after Beast had tried to take it away from him. She smiled  at him then turning her attention back to the cockpit.

            "Approaching a landing site now." Came Wolverines clear voice, "Kitty and Kurt are waiting to accompany us to the base."

            "Merde!" Exclaimed Remy as he stared at the two teenagers laid out before him, each in their separate vessels. Bubbles of oxygen rippled through the yellow/green liquid and he shivered at the thought of being in one of those tubes. "Ah the memories this must bring back for you." Chirped a woman's voice from the shadows. "Bonjiour petite, an' what can Remy do for ya on dis fine day?" He turned to face the direction in which the voice had come., a girl not much younger than himself walked out of the shadows, dressed in a tight bodysuit that was a swirl of green and white. "Gambit, how nice to have you back with us." She chimed, he burrowed his brow slightly as he tried to shake off a sudden on come of dizziness. "Vertigo!" Came Sinister's firm voice, "Perhaps you should accompany the others, we appear to have company." He nodded as a red light began to flash rapidly. The girl ran off to the entrance. "Remy see ya still getting' others t' do ya dirty work."

"Harsh Remy. Perhaps, if your such and angel, I should have told your girl what you did to those poor, poor mutant children, before I killed her." Remy let a low growl escape his throat, "enough of your foolish behaviour boy, help me prepare these two for samples."

            "We got company people, heads up!" Wolverine growled as they prepared for an ambush. The first to step into view was a man who appeared to be fully dependable on machinery, "Mine!" Shouted out Shadowcat as she ran out and through his equipment. After a moment she paused and was no longer able to stay in her phased form, "Urgh! I can focus, I think I'm going to throw up." She yelled back to the others.

            Wolverine gave the signal for everyone to move out, Rogue nodded back to John, who threw a ring of fire around Shadowcat. "Nightcrawler get her out of there!" Yelled Rogue as she took to the air. She scanned the ground and yelled back down to the others, "Ah can see five active ones, take 'em . . .ufh!"

"ROGUE!"

"Comrade stay focused, leave Rogue to whatever it is. She'll shout out if she needs help."

            She shook her head and rubbed her back where she had hit the wall. A blonde woman floated in the air just above her and laughed, "Too much for you sweetheart?" Her sickly voice floated over the air. "That was a good hit but it's the last one ya'll get, sweetheart!" She spat venomously using Quicksilver's speed to run circles around the other mutant. "Pathetic!" She yawned and sent Rogue flying through the air. She slowed and stayed hovering in position, "I knew you'd be easy!" Chimed the blonde. "Carol ain't it?" The girl looked slightly taken back and Rogue grinned, "Well Carol, ya'll seriously underestimated me!" Her eyes turned pure white and even glowed slightly with electrical energy, "Ya'll appear t' be hard as nails, problem is, ya'll still act as a link t' the ground for lightenin' bolts, even up here!" The sky quickly turned dark, high speed winds rushing past her as she channelled a full power lightening bolt through the woman. "That hurt!" Screamed Carol as she charged.

            She sent out winds at the highest possible speed that she could muster, slamming Carol against a wall. Allowing the wind to carry her to Carol she pinned her to the wall and clutched her face with a bare hand. Both girls screaming at the pain caused by Rogue's mutation. "Rogue let go!" Yelled Wolverine as he charged into one guy putting his claws through his stomach and then running to separate the two. "Ah can't!" Stated Rogue as he crouched at her side, "Pull with me darlin' we'll get you off."

            Colossus grabbed Rogue around the waist and yanked her back, wolverine immediately moving to the woman's side and checking for a pulse. "She's alive." He sighed in relief as Rogue clutched to Colossus's uniform, tears running down her face. "She might as well be dead!" She spat.

"Don't be hard on yourself, wasn't your fault."

"No you don't understand! The only other time ah've felt a pull like that is when ah absorbed someone for the first time! Ah touched him for a second, no longer than five, and he was in a coma for over three weeks. Ah touched her for well over a minuet." Colossus's mouth dropped and he pulled the girl closer to his chest. Sharing a worried glance with Wolverine, "I'll carry the girl ya take Rogue back to the jet."

"No!" She stated wiping her face and standing tall, "ah have t' get Remy out!"

"Then we all go!" Shouted Wolverine as he pointed forwards and signalled for everyone to pair up and infiltrate the base.

            "That's the samples taken from the girl, now to start on the boy." Stated Sinister as he tapped a syringe and squirted it. "Dis is wrong!" stated Remy as he paced up and down the room. "Oh dear boy don't tell me you've grown a conscience."

            Both were interrupted when Vertigo ran in the room panting, "They've taken down Carol! We don't stand a chance! Ones running round destroying all our equipment!" Sinister gritted his teeth, "They got in?" All swirled round as the echo's of pained screams could be heard from all directions. "This girl, she . . . it's like she . . . sucked the life out of Carol." Remy's mouth dropped, Rogue? No his mind told him Rogue's dead it has to be someone else, but who else? His eyes frantically shifted around the room as he tried to decided if it was her, Sinister was quick to pick up on this. "You boy, Who is this girl?"

"Remy don't know!" 

"Don't play with me, spit it out. Who?"

"Remy told ya he don' know!" Sinister frowned at him and raised his hand to Remy's neck "Boy if you're playing with me . . . ."

Vertigo's shrill screams made sinister lower his hand from Remy's neck, "GET HER OUT, OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT I SAID! OUTTTTT!" came Vertigo's cries as she collapsed at the feet of a young woman stood at the entrance to the room. A glow and furrowed brow indicating her use of psychic powers, "Her mental defences were very easy to think around!" She lifted her eyes up to look at the man, "Ah think its meh ya'll lookin' for!"

A/N: Well that's a  chapter done, this story is slowly coming along but I do mean slowly. I want to thank anyone who actually reads this chapter because I can't blame you if you've lost interest! Anyway I hope you like. No thanks on this chapter because I can't be bothered to read them all again and think of replies, and I've lost the ones I had written down so I'm just going to say one big thanks. So, THANK YOU ALL!


	13. the truth is told

A/N: Yay I got reviews for my crappy chapter that I put up, and they liked it! Wahoo! I have been influenced into attempting another chapter for as soon as possible so I hope you like.  
  
Vertigo's shrill screams made sinister lower his hand from Remy's neck, "GET HER OUT, OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT I SAID! OUTTTTT!" came Vertigo's cries as she collapsed at the feet of a young woman stood at the entrance to the room. A glow and furrowed brow indicating her use of psychic powers, "Her mental defences were very easy to think around!" She lifted her eyes up to look at the man, "Ah think its meh ya'll lookin' for!" - recap  
  
"where's Rogue?" Questioned Wolverine as he and Beast ran into everyone else. They all exchanged worried glances as they spun round, screams echoing through the metallic halls. "She like, disappeared." Chirped Shadowcat as they all turned back to each other. "Maybe we should look for Scott and Jean, zhe could be wit' zem." "Good idea elf, we stick together this time, I've got a gut feeling we're goin' to need everyone." "Alright! Time to burn!" Yelled John as he threw a fire ball up into the air. "Remind me why I said he could tag along." Muttered Wolverine, everyone shrugging in response.  
  
"What does it take to kill you people?" Sinister growled as he dropped Gambit to the ground, struggling for breath. Walking for the girl, who he had earlier thought to be dead. "Rogue! Get. Out. Of. Here!" Came Gambit's voice through his strained breathing. Sinister ignored the boys cries, as did Rogue, and walked up to her standing almost a foot taller than she did. His silvery skin shinning vividly in the bright light of the lab. His eyes searching her for any clues. "Boo!" She whispered. He shoved her back, and she fell against the far wall. "ROGUE!" Gambit managed to scream as he climbed to his feet, stopping as she began to move. She grunted and stood up along with the seven other copies of her, that had appeared on impact. Sinister's mouth gaped slightly with surprise, not only at the eight girls approaching him but also at the dent she had made in the metal wall.  
  
"That Carol, guess she does actually have a use." Spoke one of the Rogues. It's eyes blazed red and she was soon shooting optic blasts around the room. Another teleporting and causing random chaos, two paired up using telepathy to try and infiltrate his mind, another pashing through all electrical equipment in the room, secretly making her way to the vessels to get out Jean and Scott. The last two Causing more confusion and chaos to give the phasing copy time to reach Jean and Scott. The real Rogue hovering off the floor with Carol's powers. "Oops, forgot to mention that." She grinned he obviously didn't know a great deal about the extent of her powers. She brushed a bare finger across Vertigo's face, picking up a small degree of her powers. "The nice thing about that gal's powers, I don't have t' be near ya t' use em." She spoke as Sinister's attention was drawn away from the damage her copies were making and to her who was sending out waves of nausea in his direction. Sinister fell to the floor slowly fighting the on come of vertigo as the woman's name suggested.  
  
She outstretched a hand and the room slowly began to fill with a heavy fog, even Gambit was having difficulty seeing through as he tried to make his was over to the vessels. Sinister soon lost all feeling of nausea and stood tall trying to adjust his eyes to see through the fog. The only thing he saw was a heavy combat boot hit him in the face and send him flying into the wall opposite, nearly striking Gambit on the way past. The fog disappeared as quick as it had appeared, a tall Rogue in full metal form stood towering over him, only two of her copies still remaining. Sinister glanced past her to Gambit who had just removed Scott from his Vessel. "ah'm gonna make ya pay for takin' mah friends and everythin' ah hold dear." The man glanced back to Gambit who was trying to disconnect Scott from all the tubes and needles that were still in him. "Somethin' wrong sugar?" Her voice demanding her attention. "Maybe I should tell you something about 'everything you hold dear'" He gestured back to Gambit and she turned to look, a frown firmly set in her face when she turned back to him her boot pressing him firmly to the ground as he struggled to get back up.  
  
Blink182dbzluver: Yay! A review! Thanks I'm glad u liked it, :D Enchantedlight: Wahoo! Another who liked my update, thanks. I hope I get this up quick enough for you. 


End file.
